


maybe together we can get somewhere

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, all over the place, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: A series of tumblr prompts and one shots that don’t really fit anywhere else.Phil. Melinda. Together.





	1. One-Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #philindachallenge on tumblr. Prompt: Summer.

It’s a rare night off- 12 hours really- where the world is calm. Whatever lurks around the corner can wait until the morning. 

The air outside is thick with the smell of rain, the type of humidity that settles into your lungs and doesn’t let go. Heat shimmers against the asphalt in the hangar. 

It fills Phil with an energy he hasn’t felt in months. 

He slides into his favorite pair of jeans and a light t-shirt and soon finds himself at the door of Melinda’s bunk. 

She’s propped against the head of her bed, legs crossed, eyes flicking back and forth over her tablet. 

Hands jammed in his pockets, he leans against the doorframe. “Got plans tonight?” he asks. 

Her mouth quirks up into the tiniest smirk but she doesn’t look up. “I never have plans.”

“I was thinking about taking Lola out for a spin- stretch her gears a bit.” He watches as she uncurls her legs and put her tablet down. Her muscles ripple under the straps of her tank top. He tries not to get distracted. “I could use a copilot.”

“You’ve never needed a copilot before,” she says skeptically. Her eyes betray her though- he sees the playfulness behind them. 

He shrugs. “Maybe I could just use some company.”

Melinda shuffles off the bed and moves towards him. “Are you asking me on a date, Phil Coulson?”

He chokes on his words. The shift in their relationship has swirling around them for weeks. It crackles in the air, rumbling through their unspoken conversations. Maybe something is on the horizon. 

But wherever they are, they aren’t there yet. 

“I-” he stammers, feeling the flush creep up his ears. “No, I-”

She rolls her eyes, shoving against his shoulder as she moves past him. “Let’s go.”

They drive, chasing clouds that see city fade into countryside. Minutes roll into hours and finally they stop on a hill overlooking a small lake- nothing around them except the sound of cicadas and the fleeting glow of fireflies passing by. 

Melinda immediately toes off her sandals and sighs contentedly. They sit down in the grass together. He can feel a sheen of sweat settle over his skin, and is grateful for the slight breeze blowing across them. 

“Outside,” Phil muses. “I could get used to this.”

She laughs, throaty and quick. “Concrete and beige getting to you?” 

A strand of hair falls out of her ponytail, and he has to stop himself from sweeping it away from her face. He settles instead for letting his foot nudge against hers. 

They sit in comfortable silence for some time, soaking in the early evening. A flash of lightning appears to the west, and Phil reflexively starts to count. 

“One-Mississippi, Two-Mississippi, Three-Mississippi,” he says softly. 

Melinda arches an eyebrow. “Really?” 

He nods while waiting for the coming rumble of thunder. When it passes, he turns towards her. “Nine miles away.”

She reaches over and taps his prosthetic. “You can’t, like, connect to the National Weather Service with that thing?”

“No,” he says, with just a hint of disbelief. “And even if I could- this way is better. Connects you with Mother Nature.” He stares up at the sky again. 

“Alright, Zeus. Suit yourself.” She shifts ever so slightly to lean against him. 

The wind changes direction, this time blowing with a noticeable chill. 

Phil starts to reach for his keys. “Think we need to reconsider?”

Melinda shakes her head. “Been through worse.”

Another bolt arcs above them. He starts counting again, this time to himself. 

_ One-Mississippi.  _

_ Two-Mississippi. _

Before he gets to three, Melinda’s lips are slanted over his. They’re soft and warm and his brain reacts enough to reciprocate. 

The hair on the back of his neck stands on end. 

She pulls away and he focuses enough to see her eyes crinkle in a smile. 

“Closer than you think,” she murmurs against his mouth. 

  
  



	2. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka "the one where phil doesn't pass out at the end of 5x21"
> 
> Written for the #philindachallenge on Tumblr. Prompt: Time

It’s an odd mix of energy flowing through her- adrenaline, endorphins, and something else she can’t quite put her finger on. 

It makes her bounce on the balls of her feet as she waits for the Zephyr to land.

Simmons must mistake it for nerves, because she turns and starts reassuring her. 

“They’ll be back quite soon,” she says cheerfully. “And the worst must be over- besides, I’d say that your trans-atmospheric joyride was the much more dangerous way back. The technology is really rather impressive. Deke was talking me through some of the-”

“Simmons.” 

“Right.” She folds her arms and turns back towards the bay doors. 

Melinda knows her mind should be on plenty of things- Talbot, the team, the impending demise of the planet. But all she can think about is how Phil’s lips felt against hers, the soft tap on her ass as he sent her home, where his other hand might have gone had his shield not been deployed. 

It leaves her with an ache in the space between her thighs. 

The doors creak open and Daisy and Phil come walking through- dirty but seemingly no worse for wear. 

She can’t help but smile at Phil, ignoring the flush creeping up her neck. 

Simmons jumps into action before she can do anything else. “Welcome back! I’m afraid we don’t have any time to spare- YoYo and Mack think they have a lead on where Talbot may be headed and Fitz is working on a solution for the gravitonium.”

Melinda flicks a glance at Daisy, who nods back in understanding, slight smirk on her face. (she doesn’t want to think about how much crap Phil has gotten already.) 

“Simmons,” Daisy interjects. “Why don’t we reconvene in twenty. I could use a shower.” She nudges Coulson in the ribs. “And I think Rico Suave here could use some alone time.”

Phil groans. “I’m regretting putting you in charge,” he mutters. 

Jemma quirks an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

Daisy starts walking towards her. “I’ll explain later. But let’s say that Mack definitely owes me ten bucks.”

Jemma’s eyes widen in surprise as Melinda’s roll in exasperation.  

Daisy has the audacity to wink at her as they cross paths. 

But soon Phil is the only thing in her field of vision. They move towards each other, stopping in the middle of the room. 

“Hi,” she breathes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She can feel the heat radiating from him. “Hi, yourself.”

“You okay?” She runs her eyes up and down his body. She tells herself it’s just like any other mission- checking for injuries, determining if medical assistance is needed. 

He shrugs with a smile. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” 

A weighted silence falls over them. His eyes bounce from her eyes, to her chest, to her lips, and back again. She traces a finger over his arm. 

“Twenty minutes,” he muses. “Don’t know what we could do with that time.” His cheeks are tinged pink and his pupils are large.

It’s the slight chewing on his bottom lip that does her in. 

She launches herself at him, arms winding around his neck as her lips crash against his. While their first kiss was profound and languid, this is nothing but passion and need. His right hand winds around her waist as his left tangles in her hair. He gives a tug as she plunges her tongue into his mouth. The moan she gives causes his hips to buck against her. 

He pulls away, chest heaving. “My bunk?” 

She shakes her head as his hands scrabble across fabric to brush over her chest. “Mine’s closer.” 

They don’t make it there. Teeth grazing at her earlobe, she shoves him into a rarely used maintenance corridor. 

At least she thinks it’s rarely used. They all look the same. 

She shuffles them backwards to the nearest wall, shimmying out of her jacket right before her shoulders make contact with the concrete behind her. 

Phil divests of his jacket as well, and wastes no time diving back towards her lips. Her hands sneak under the hem of his shirt, nails scratching against the soft skin of his stomach. 

“This might be the most unprofessional thing I’ve done all week,” he says. 

She pulls back ever so slightly and arches an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Okay,” he grins. “ _ Second  _ most unprofessional thing I’ve done all week.”

Craning her neck, she starts nipping at his pulse point. His left hand braces the wall while the right starts kneading at her thigh. 

His hips start rolling shallowly against her, and something tugs deep inside. 

“Been half hard for hours,” he mumbles into her hair, “Didn’t take much to get me there.”

She shifts so she can meet his gaze. “We should probably do something about that then.” Her voice is lower than she expects it to be. 

He swallows as she reaches down to free him from his pants and briefs. He is hot and hard in her hands and she can feel the wetness pooling in her leggings. 

It crosses her mind for a moment that she’s about to fuck Phil-  _ Phil! _ \- with her clothes on against the wall in a dirty hallway. But that moment is fleeting as she pulls her pants down. 

Phil takes a fraction of a second to collect himself, and then lifts her up. He pushes into her with one firm stroke. 

She waits for a joke- something about being too old for this or the fact that they’re fooling around like teenagers- but he only rasps out her name in between shuddering breaths. 

It’s sloppy and rushed, but she rolls her hips to counter his and it’s just enough friction to make her screw her eyes shut in pleasure. He buries his face in her neck and babbles against her- a constant stream of curses and syllables of her name. 

His hand snakes between them as he picks up speed.

“Jesus,” she hisses. 

“C’mon,” he pleads. “Come for me.”

She shifts her feet further apart and the new angle gives her what she needs. A few more thrusts and she breaks around him, groaning his name. 

He lifts his head and his gaze is one of a man possessed. She grips his shoulders as he finishes, emptying himself with a growl. 

Their breaths mingle as they try to calm themselves. After a moment, he pulls out and reaches down for his jacket. 

He pulls a few tissues out from a pocket and hands them to her. “This uh, this wasn’t the way I expected this to go,” he says, tucking his shirt back in. 

She grabs them and quickly tries to clean herself up. “Things happen,” she answers reassuringly. 

Once they’re both again fully dressed, he steps in front of her and slowly tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers across her cheek. 

“You need to go change clothes or something?” he asks. “We walk in there like this, the whole team is going to know.”

She adjusts his collar to hide a red mark that will surely be bruised in the morning. His hair is mussed, his lips swollen, wet spot on the front of his pants- “The team knew fifteen minutes ago,” she smirks. 

He laughs, soft and light, and she feels the lust fade from her body. It’s replaced with another feeling- this one deep and all encompassing. It’s familiar now, she can name it- but it’s no less scary. 

His eyes dart away and then back to her. “Melinda,” he says softly. “I-”

She places a finger over his lips. She knows what is coming next. And she wants to hear it (more than she can admit), but here in this hallway- dirty, exhausted, about to face death in more than one way- maybe it isn’t the place or time. 

“I know, Phil. Me too. But let’s go save the world first.”

He takes her hand and doesn’t let go until they reach the control room. 


End file.
